Dreams of horrifying love
by DarkLord15
Summary: A story of true love and dark desires and even temptations and school work and crossings between friends might even cause love to tare them apart...this is based mostly on The legendarys that are female and have desires toward Darkrai And even Zekrom ...even their goddess Arceus might have some love time in this with darkrai to keep herself happy ((my first story on here! :) ))
1. The welcoming of Pre-Legends

Dreams of Horrifying Love

By: Darklord15

((Darklord15: This story is based on a love story I've been coming up with for a long time now and I've not been able to share my stories as well. I found out I could go on this website and share my stories. I feel so much happier than just sharing my fanfics on my Facebook. It got soooooo boring sharing my creative writing on such a social wide network. Well…..onto beyond my story of life….we will join into a Pokémon love Story in a Poke academy with many, many twist that no one will ever expect, or most likely will see it coming. This story will have its main legendarie's before X and Y came out. Our main Pokémon we will be focusing on so far will be Darkrai, Cressilia, Arceus, Zekrom, Reshiram, and even Meloetta! There will be even more characters along the way as we read onto the lives of many, many love interest form after Darkrai comes and even Zekrom. WARNING THOUGH! I might get very perverted or even beyond Pervertedness! NOW! Shall we begin this story?))

*The day was going by slowly as every single legendary Pokémon was riding the bus while Arceus the goddess of all life of Pokémon itself. As Arceus was driving it was loud with all the boy legendarie's sitting up front of the bus, while the annoyed females and Darkrai, and even Zekrom sat together not caring at all, and even listening to music on their IPod's. As they listened to music, a bunch of the girls were just talking about those two not being up at the front with the other guys.*

Darkrai: *sitting flipping through music with his headphones on, and kind of frustrated that he's got to be going to this academy for legendarie's to become a full fledge Legendary*…*he looks to Zekrom as he takes his headphones off* hey Zekrom….tell me again why, we must take this retarded trip, and must succeed through our test in order to live on into our normal lives…I mean really….it's just…

Zekrom: *sighs interrupting Darkrai* we must do these test n workout things and all, in order to be true adults in our creators eyes…so she doesn't see that she's wasted time on us and she's made a full investment of her powers into creating us….her titans of mass power to help control the balances of nature and life and time itself along with space even….*looks to darkrai* Does that answer your question my friend?

Darkrai…*mind: holy crap …..i think my mind just crapped out on me….i need to pass this in order to live the life…the great goddess arceus has given me…*…yeah…thank you Zekrom …that clarifies it for me…

Arceus: *sighs driving the bus through the clouds over to the academy for legendarie's * well….at least their excited for learning and becoming even closer as legendarie's should be.*sighs and looks in the rear view mirror at the girls chatting and watching their lips keeping an eye on what their saying, and she sees that their talking about dating, and being with Zekrom, and even darkrai, which really blew her mind away, then she returned to looking at the clouds trying to remember which way to go as she's driving*

Cressilia: *sitting with Reshiram in the same seat across from, Palkia, sitting with Latias. Then Cressilia whispers over to Reshi's ear*….hey…are you hearing most of these girls…..they think Zekrom and Darkrai are so easy to take into their hands, but we have the upper hand….were their complete opposites that they are most…attracted to..*her face blushed when she said that word*

Reshiram: *giggles looking her friend Cressilia* your very great at thinking about these things my best friend Cressilia ^_^. I'm glad to have such a friend like you cressy.

Cressilia: *giggles and hugs Reshiram, and Reshiram hugs back.* yeah me to Reshiram… you're the best as well ^_^. I can't wait to live in the same dorm room as you, and darkrai, as well your man, Zekrom .

Darkrai: *looks around and kind of smiled seeing that Meloetta and him locked eye sight on each other, and couldn't give their gazes up on each other as well* hey….Zekrom save my spot…imma go talk to melly real quickly… *floats over, then sits next to Meloetta smiling at her as she smiled at him* hey melly ….why you sitting all alone? …don't like to gossip as much as the other females on the bus? *snickers and hugs melly as she hugs him back*

Meloetta: *blushing and giggling holding onto her step brother Darkrai* my sweet bro Darky, you're the best coming over here for me….and VERY …very grateful you did…because I don't like to gossip at all…like you've just said before me. *smiled n kissed his cheek and cuddled close to him in his arms* mmmmm so comfy brother…. ^/^ he he.

Arceus: *smiles seeing darkrai, as he comforted his little step sister meloetta, as she saw him kiss melly's cheek back, and held her close in his arms as they rested. Then after that she noticed Cressilia was getting a jealous look on her face, as Cressilia was watching darkrai, and Reshiram kind of quickly moved to sitting next to Zekrom smiling at him*…..how cute they all look…*giggles at all of this as she slowly drove up through the academy gates after an hour as gone by and she parked on the platform inside the academy barrier*

*as soon as she was parked and ready, she quickly got up and lead all of the legendarie's out of the bus onto the academy grounds smiling at all of them standing in a bunch looking at her*

Arceus: WELCOME ALL YOU LEGENDARIE'S IN TRAINING TO THE HALL OF ORIGINS ACADEMY!

((we'll just stop here for now because I can't type for so long because I got to be on Facebook later and I got to charge my phone to be on it mostly all night….give me some straightforward feedback if you please…it's my first story ive taken time into thinking and typing up onto ….please don't be rude about it either…I might even type up more if many people love my stories beginning and love my ideas of how im forming the story literally from scratch off of my brain so it was kind hard to be thinking about the plot and how to start it off…LOVE YOU ALL XD …lol yes im asking for you to give into my kindness as well ;3 :D :3 lolz TYPE FOR YAH GUYS LATER….byeeee …and yes im a guy))


	2. Moving in & out?

Dreams of horrifying love

Chapter 2: Moving in…. with new love?

(as of where we last left off, the legendary Pokémon just got off the bus as our intro into this story, I will be typing more for my stories. That intro was kind of to short but I did a lot of typing and I kind of got worn out. BTW I don't care what you say about the script format, I say it makes a lot of stories look even better in my own mind and not BANNED. Soooooooo idc really what you say about my script format, it's how I am, it's how I type, grow up and fucking deal with it!) Onto the story now))

Arceus: *smiling at all her young legendary children to see if any of them are eager to learn, as she is ready and eager to learn all about her legendary children as well to see what she expects of them being full legendarie's in the future*…well… what do all of you think about the academy now my young ones? I know not most of you are happy being in your teen years and all, but this is how the legendarie's before, all of you, started out their lives as friends, or even frenimy's.

Groudon: *just focused on listening to his music on his IPod not caring at the moment*…*still not caring*

Reshiram: *smiling holding Zekroms hand standing next to him off the bus. She just giggled seeing him blushing a bit* aww zekky looks so cute when he's blushing X3. He He.

Zekrom: *chuckles and rubs the back of his head looking away from Reshiram* yeah, yeah reshi, we all know how you feel, and say things towards me, let just go, and hurry up to our rooms so we can live together, for the mean time.

Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie: *flying around their mother, Arceus's head and took off towards the academy to have a special bedroom, for all 3 of themselves, since they can't be apart from each other mostly*

Rayquaza: *flying over the academy as the protector, and his two children, Groudon, and Kyogre notice him circling the top of the academy*

Kyogre: *blushing, standing next to Groudon. She looks up at his cute face, smiling and blushed deeper when she thought about him even more than just her big brother*he he…whispers: he looks so cute listening to his music.

Giratina: *walks over to darkrai, than she just goes and hugs darkrai close in her arms smiling, because giratina, and darkrai are as close no one else, could ever be.*…well darkrai, I'd love to be in the same room with you, if you don't mind me asking, ill protect you and your little sis, meloetta ^_^ He He.

Darkrai: *he smiled holding her close in his arms as he stood there, using his stilt like legs to stand* yes, that'd be very great, my dear giratina ^^.

Meloetta: *smiled, and also frowned inside her mind, as she kind of knew that most of the hotter legendary girls, would be chasing after her big brother, Darkrai.* aww look at my big bro, and giratina hugging X3 , it's so freaking cute, seeing two of death, joined together like this CX he he.

Arceus: *she smiled, as she saw mostly everyone chatting, and messing around, and even also giggling. She giggled a lot to, seeing everyone's happiness, but she frowned also on the inside of her mind, as she knew the happiness would not stay long* let's move into our dorm rooms now, shall we? *she started to walk forward into the academy, leading everyone into each of their rooms*

Cressilia: *kind of sadder than ever right now, seeing meloetta in darkrai's arms, as also giratina moved into the same dorm room with darkrai, and also seeing that no one is rooming with her*

Darkrai: *notices Cressilia slowly floating into her room all alone, which kind of made him sad, and upset for her aswell.* giratina, and meloetta…you two stay in this room together, imma go room with Cressilia, she needs someone to room with her, I think it'd be nice, if I were to move in with her, I am her real brother after all.

Giratina & Meloetta: *they both smiled at his notion he gave them, then they both nodded, and hugged him closely in both their arms, then they both kissed his cheek, and let him go, and hover on over to cressilias room with all of his stuff*

Darkrai: *knocks on cressilias door*….

Cressilia: *in her bed upset, and very depressed, but then hears the knocking, and hovers over to the door and opens it, then gasped at seeing darkrai, holding his stuff, looking at her*….D..Darkrai? ...what are you…d-doing now?

Darkrai: *lets his stuff hover in, along with him hugging her close in his arms* im moving in with you, I made sure meloetta, and giratina would be fine without me living with them, I saw how lonely you looked…I thought I'd make you happier if I were to move in with you my dear cressy ^_^ heh heh.

Cressilia: *she blushed dark red looking into her brothers eyes as she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly close, and kissed his cheek, rubbing her face against his loving, and affectionately as she loved her brother so much*…..thank you…I love you darkrai, my best brother in the entire world.

Darkrai: *he smiled, as he rubbed his face back against her face slow, and kissed her cheek back as well as they hovered on over to the bed, then cuddled together as the door closed from Cressilia using physcic.* I love you to sister, your love, along with mine, our bond, I shall never break my dear sister.

*hours later Reshiram and Zekrom were talking about how their room would look, along with them having half the room to themselves, they both know they won't ever be sleeping alone, ever again after tonight.*

Zekrom: hmmm….needs more black, and some more blue…*Reshiram is snuggled up into his arms, as there both lying in bed together, and Reshiram is mostly asleep with her head on his chest nuzzled into his kneck as he was choosing some stuff to redecorate*…*he stopped and looked at reshi for a moment, and kissed her on the cheek, than he sat his stuff down on the side on the dresser, and snuggled with Reshiram, than fell asleep with her in his arms* …ZZZZZzzzzz

Reshiram: *smiled from the kiss, than knowing he finally fell asleep with her snuggled close in his arms in bed, as she lay's there, and fell asleep as well with him*…ZZZZZzzzzz

Arceus: *she smiled looking through each security camera, knowing everyone has got somebody to sleep, and snuggle with, as she sees into darkrai's, and cressilias room, she kind of got jealous of Cressilia, seeing that darkrai is snuggled with Cressilia, she really wanted to be with darkrai now, than she slowly places her hand on the camera monito.* soon…. I'll have my true love…..and, my loving king of darkness, and nightmares himself…Darkrai… *she went into her bed, and fell asleep slowly, as she was dreaming about him the entire night, as she was asleep in bed*…ZZZZZzzzzz

*as everyone else was going to bed, the lights were all going off, and everyone got into bed, as when, Kyogre was as well snuggled close with her big, and most wonderful brother in the world, Groudon.*

Kyurem: *lying down in her own bed all alone in her icey cold room, as she hacked into the monitor system, and caught the camera of Darkrai, and Cressilias room, as she grew very angry, and depressed, and also sad as she saw darkrai, in the arms of another women.*…Grrrrrrrrrrr…I will get that dark one all to myself…by any means…necessary.. he is mine to hold…we both share the same fate of the dark, and cold hearted loneliness of this world…that fucking pink, and gold duck, known as cressilia….will soon be wrapped around my little claw…then she will soon fall to her own fate, of conjoining her love, after the one I love most….Darkrai….i need him…. I only love him. I only want him…ill only live with him…

((tell me how this will spark up the love conflicts even more? Just PM me and I might use some of those ideas to make these relationships even stronger, or weaker, or even in between it all, the middle. I love some awesome feedback, you guys are so amazing for reading my storys, like I said ill type even more for you guys if it seems a little to short, or even a little to long, idc ill do it, I need some awesome feedback though, ILL EVEN TAKE LOVE INTREST IDEAS FOR NEW FANFICS , most likely after this stories done….like maybe a love between Darkrai/Moltress,Articuno,Zapdos,Lugia,Kyogre,Mewtwo,Mew,Lucy (the lucario), Amy (the Zoroark) LOVE YOU ALL, and have a fantastic day…. Woot woot summer is still going, but almost at its end…..imma die in high school…FUUUUUUUUCK ME XD DANGT))


	3. cold heart warm body?

Chapter 3: Cold heart…warm body

(Hi, im sorry it took me 3 days, ive been having the stomach flu lately, and I decided enough, is enough, I gotta get back on the horse, and keep on typing for all of you, I need your support, and more of you to mention my story, to other fanfics readers, I want to keep on going with story, it'll probably be most likely..around 50-79 chapters long O-o…yeahhhh imma have a lot of typing to do, for all of this to keep on going, like I said, review, and PM me if you have any ideas, I already have 2 other stories in mind right now , that I really want to make ^^…btw Cressilia is my wife, so back off =o= lolz))

*as morning was coming soon, the dark prince himself, couldn't sleep for so long, and went out of bed, and redressed himself, and tucked cressilia in, and then went to the bathroom, and started to brush his teeth, and brush his long, beautiful pearly, white hair, with his dark special brush*

Darkrai: *brushing his teeth, and his hair, at the same time looking at himself in the mirror, as he brought his shirt/coat up revealing his, s3xy hot 12 pack, skinny muscular body, and chuckled, then put his shirt back down* hmmm hmm hmmmmm

Cressilia: *looking beautifully cute, while sleeping, and snoring silently, as she was tucked in, and smiled kind of dreaming of her big bro, Darkrai* hmmmm ^/^ …ZZZZZzzzzz.

Arceus: *yawning, stretching, and sitting up slowly. Looking to her side frowning, as it was empty, as she was thinking about Darkrai. She smiled a bit thinking about him, as she slowly got up, and took a shower, and redressed* hmmmm...Much better now, and now should be the perfect time, to awake everyone else…..unless its others I know who need their beauty sleep…*she shivered at the thought, of just waking giratina up.* maybe….A lot of them…can sleep for now, I know for sure, Darkrai is defiantly awake…*she grinned at the thought having darkrai alone, to herself for every morning, so she quickly took off out her door to darkrai's room*

Kyurem: *awake, and already redressed, and walking to Darkrai's dorm room door, as she was dressed, like a hot, beautiful s3xy goddess, just for Darkrai, to see if she can connect with him, and make him, her own loving dark, cold hearted king.* he he…..I really hope …he enjoys my dress, that I put on for him, and only him…*she puts her hand to her heart* I will make his heart….connect to my cold heartness…I need him….we need each other…he just doesn't know it yet. *faces towards darkrai's dorm room door, and sighed a bit*

Arceus: *slowly walking towards darkrai's dorm room, as she noticed that Kyurem, was already standing there, about to knock.*…what the? ...*she grew curious, and hid behind a golden pillar, as she watched Kyurem, just in case anything was to happen*

Kyurem: *knocks on darkrai's door*...Hello?

Darkrai: *goes to the front door, and opens it slowly looking at Kyurem*… hey there cutie….i haven't seen you before…my names

Kyurem: excuse me…but I know who you are, my dear, darkrai…im sorry to sound creepy…but ive learned on every legendary to ever live, and for what arceus has planned for the future…can we go somewhere alone…and..just chat...my names Kyurem as well... He He

Darkrai: *chuckled, and smiled a bit at her* its ok, Kyurem, and also, that sounds lovely, and also may I say, how beautiful you must look, how your all dressed up right now…heh heh.

Kyurem: *blushing deeply, smiling looking at him, and takes his hand, holding his hand now, and walked away with him closing the door behind him, as she lead the way walking away with him*

Arceus: *growls a bit pissed off, and angry as hell, as she was squeezing the part of the golden pillar, and crushed the piece of the part in her hand, and it disintegrated into dust in her hands, then walked off pissed back to her room, and locked the door shut and checked her surveillance cameras, keeping an eye on darkrai, and Kyurem, as most of the legendarie's started to wake up now*

Zekrom: *slowly groaning, slowly sitting up with Reshiram passed out in his arms, and her face snuggled close into his kneck, as he smiled, and kissed reshiram's cheek, and stayed snuggled close with Reshiram in bed with her, letting her stay asleep, instead of waking her up in all of his commotion of trying to ever get up from there bed*…aww…she's soooooo beautiful, and very cute as hell as she's sleeping ^^ heh heh.

Reshiram: *her arms wrapped all around zekrom's body, as she nuzzled her face as close as she could into his kneck murring cutely, and lovingly snuggled close in bed with the love of her life, Zekrom, and also blushed in her sleep from the kiss from Zekrom on her cheek*..Mmmmm ^_^….he he…..ZZZZZzzzzzzzz.

Kyurem: *smiling, as she lead darkrai to the park, of the Hall of origins academy, as she sat down on a bench, with Darkrai next to her, and still holding darkrai's hand, looking into his beautiful light blue, Azule eye's,*….Darkrai…. I've always wanted to meet you, when I first heard of you, when I was created by arceus herself….you were just amazing to learn about…I learned everything about you, and everything I ever could find out about you….you men everything to me, mentally, and emotionally….your my hero darkrai… *she blushed more looking away slowly, very shy right now*

Darkrai: *chuckles, as his face went red a bit listening to Kyurem speak to him*…my dear Kyurem…im very flattered by what you have said…I can see what you mean as well Kyurem….may I ask, what made me your hero, in the first place?

Kyurem: *she smiled at him, and stared into his eyes* your loneliness….how you have with stood it for so long…being way older than me….how did you even live one day….learning that you were meant to, destroy family's, and be death himself…and cause nightmares all over the world…how did you even live to this very day?

Darkrai: *sighs, then thought to himself for a minute, then looked right into kyurem's eye's, as he held both her hands, and smiled a bit* well Kyurem…..if you really want to know….then I shall tell you the truth, and how I stayed alive to this very day….it's obvious kind of….i went to arceus to ask herself, why my existence mattered…then after that…I figured it all out…

Kyurem: …..what was the answer she gave you?

Darkrai:…she told me that….my existence mattered to her, and this world, and Cressilia as well….without me….darkness, and nightmare's , and death as well…will not appear pretty much anymore…then cressilia would lose her point of existence as well…no nightmares…no more good dreams to spread across the people of the world….i am mother nature's gun…her tool for destruction, and darkness, and nightmares…to let them know…not everything is fun and games…that is the reason why im alive to this very day…

Kyurem….oh my…arceus! … poor thing… *she held him tightly close in arms, and looked into his eyes, as she was held close in his arms, and she slowly combed his hair, with her claw like ice fingers*…. My reason really is to keep winter, and the cold alive….ive been alone all my life as well…no one ever bothered me…which made me depressed, and suicidal as well, just like you my dear darkrai…..i also only stayed alive…because… I wanted to meet you…and to...*gulps and blushes*…to make you mine and nobody else's…ever

Darkrai: *his face glowed red, just hearing all this, her emotions pouring out into her words. As she held him close in arms, he held her close in arms aswell, then he noticed her about to sob, than he slowly held her face, with his one claw hand, and leans in slowly, his eyes closing, then kisses her lips lovingly, compassionately, and softly*….mmmmm 3

Kyurem: *her eyes widen, as tears poured down her face, from her eyes, as she was kissed. She held onto him tightly, and sat on his lap, as they were kissing, and she closed her eyes as well, and placed her hands on his face softly gripping it, as her heart was beating faster, and she was feeling cold anymore, and she felt complete, having darkrai all to herself* mmmmmmmmm 3

Arceus: *gasped, and pissed as hell, very angry with tears pouring down her face, as she was angry, and very sad aswell, and slammed her fist right into the camera monitor T.V and busted it into pieces as she started tearing her room apart, and busted her bed in half* RAHHHH THE MOTHER FU****G, LIEING PIECE OF SH## A$$ B###H, C##K SUCKING C##T! *destroys more stuff* ILL MAKE SURE HE BECOMES MINE, AND I WILL END THIS LOVE WEB, HE DESERVES TO…NOOOOOO….HE NEEDS TO BE MY KING, AND MY LOVER, AND NOBODY ELSES!

((damn….who wants to see a fight between Arceus V.S Kyurem, orrrr Cressilia V.S Kyurem?...ill take any suggestions from my reviews, if you guys, and women wanna decide it? I love having other people vote on what I should do next..PLUS, I LOVE TO ROLEPLAY..females who'll enjoy anything for roleplaying ;) heh heh…ADD Darkness-Floods Mason ON …im interested in furrys aswell…heh heh…TYPE FOR YOU GUYS N GALS MORE LATER…I love typing storys for all of you LOLZ love you all my viewers and reviewers ^^ HEH HEH BYEEEE)


	4. Lunar cold battle!

Chapter 4: Lunar Cold Battle!

**(hey you guys and girls out there, im happy to have read my REVIEWS, I thank you guys so much for the support even if you're not a part of the website, your guy's reviews of joy, and loving the great effort im putting into these stories…it just means to me so much…I LOVE YOU ALL WHO AINT HATERS XD….Darkrai I consider as my father, he means everything to me, and all of you know that ^^..Heh heh, btw! WHAT pairing for a next fanfics do you think I should do for Pokémon love story INVOLVING my man, DARKRAI! I think he needs a true mate, which Pokémon female you think will do him best? GIVE ME INFO on the Pokémon character and ill type a story of it up sooner or later)) Let's get back to…what hell is about to….pop up! X'D))**

*as arceus was raging, and depressed, destroying stuff in her own room right now as this is happening. Cressilia went out seeing that darkrai was not in bed with her, as she noticed his old clothing was in the dirty basket of clothing, and he already took a shower, and everything as she went out the door, all dressed and cleaned, and everything, as she's brushing her hair walking to the Hall of Origins Garden woods area*

Kyurem: mmmmm 3 *still kissing darkrai sitting on his lap, as she had her wings wrapped all around him, and her arms as well as she's slowly slipping her tounge into his mouth, as they are making now licking, and wrapping each other's tounge's together as, she felt so warm in her heart, and even in her mind, she felt the cold grasp of darkness, as of darkrai's. That came, and pulled her to his heart, and warmed her, and healed her, keeping her depression, and loneliness from getting anywhere near her ever again*

Darkrai: *has his eye closed as he was holding Kyurem on his lap, in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her tounge, as they were making out, slowly, and more compassionately, as his hand claws, slowly rubbed her back, and the back of her head, combing through her hair, like she was all his for eternity as long they had this moment to remember for the rest of their lives.*

Arceus: *screaming, and destroying stuff roaring, in her completely sound proof room, as she's breaking all of the stuff she owns inside of her room* RAGHHHHHHHHHH THAT B#T#H! *notices cressilia at the corner of her on, on her monitor, then she grinned at that, and went to the microphone and grabbed it, and spoke to cressilia through the speaker on the other side* Hey, morning cressy ^^ *grinning evilly* sayyy…..could you do me a favor, and go to the garden forest area? There's something waiting for you their my dear…ok?

Cressilia: *looks and listens, then smiled* ok arceus! I'll go ^^ *she starts running down the hall to the forest garden area. As for arceus, she's sitting, watching, grinning evilly at this spectacular wonder, of a fight, that is possibly just about to happen*

Arceus: *giggles* mess with the bull you bi##h…..you get the horns *starts laughing hard as hell, uncontrollably as she watched the monitors, as she had those all fixed, and everything else was broken around her* he he….isn't this gunna be fun ^^

Cressilia: *giggling, as she ran, she ran around the corner of the hall into the forest garden area…..then all of a sudden…her eye's…fixated onto one thing that stood out in the entire area…the love of her life…. And dreams…also her brother…was kissing, and making out with….Kyurem….*…D…darkrai…*tears swelled up in her eyes*…

Darkrai & Kyurem: *both gasped, and got surprised as they gasped, and they both stood up turning to cressilia as she started to sob a bit, letting her tears drop to the ground*

Darkrai: ….cressilia what's wrong? *walks over to her* did you have a nightmare?...im sorry if I have given you one by mistake…you ok sis?

Kyurem: *giggling, and grinning a bit watching this happen, knowing that cressilia was broken, and now depressed more than ever inside of her heart, and her mind.* yeah cressilia….what's the matter?

Arceus:…let this fight get under way…he he ….serves you right Kyurem ..*a barrier went around the entire garden woods area, as Darkrai was teleported outside of the barrier at the edge of it on the outside and arceus spoke out loudly into the barrier area* May the fight commence! I will count this as an OFFICIAL BATTLE! The one who wins, gets credit, the other, loses one! CRESSILIA V.S KYUREM…BEGIN!

Darkrai: NO! *looks to the monitor* ARE YOU INSANE MOTHER!

Arceus: a little…. Tee he! ^^

Darkrai:…for Heaven's sake….*face palms*

Cressilia: *growling a bit, wiping her tears away, as she got into a fighting stance as she hovered there in her Pokémon form* LETS FIGHT YOU HEARTLESS BI##H!

Kyurem: it would be my pleasure! *turns into Pokémon form growling as her yellow eye's, gleamed at her target Cressilia* ILL MAKE YOU REGRET EVER DOING THIS!

Cressilia: *starts charging up a Lunar wing attack as she quickly charged using Agility to boost her speed up, and slams a lunar wing right into Kyurem's side, knocking her back a few feet*

Kyurem: GAAAH GRRRRRR….YOU will regret ever Fu###ng MESSING WITH ME! *turns to cressilia, and uses Icy Wind to Freeze Cressilia's wings to keep her from floating away, and it worked.* ha-ha …..You're a flightless duck now! *starts charging up a Dragon tail, and fly's up high into the sky, and does a dive bomb attack at Cressilia with her Dragon tail swinging around, and lands a direct Critical Hit onto Cressilia, making her Fly hard, and slam right into the barrier's wall, and cressilia laid there barley able to move, as she slowly floated up*

Darkrai: *watching, and slamming his dark fist claws on the barrier* LET ME GET CRESSILIA NOW! ARCEUS I SWEAR TO FU###NG GIRATINA, I WILL HAVE YOUR BODY MAULED UP, AND WRAPPED UP IN USED TOILET PAPER, IF I DON'T GO AND GET CRESSILIA FROM THE FIGHT RIGHT NOW!

Arceus: fine…..i understand darkrai…your sad, and depressed for your sister…..go…and get her…before it's too late *releases the barrier*

Cressilia: i…is that all you got….my brother battle's harder than that….i-I won't let you win against me!..*starts coughing slowly falling to the ground*

Kyurem: *snickers turning back to human form, and notices darkrai charge forward quickly to Cressilia, and picks her up, and teleports back to their room, and lays cressilia in bed, to let her rest*…well then….i got my darky's kiss still…mmm did it taste good…especially his tounge….Arceus, I want him even more now…*starts walking back to her hidden room door, and opens it, and enters, than closes it, and locks the door behind her, and jumps into bed, and rest up from the fight*

Darkrai: *slowly tucks her in, and kisses her cheek* rest up sister…..you did your best….don't worry about it…ok?...

Cressilia: *she reaches out to him, and held his hand, and started to cry a bit* ….D-darky….please…..don't leave me here alone…i-I need you…please..

Darkrai: alright little sister, I promise I won't ever leave you alone again, as long Kyurem's in the room with us, or anywhere near us…I promise I won't….but…I kind of….love her deeply little sis..

Arceus: *growling* I'll get darkrai all to myself later…..i may be his mother…but I made all of them…for a purpose…Darkrai's was to be my dark loving, and caring King…..my king…no one else's….ill make damn sure…he never mate's unless it is with me…I deserve his first child…we do…we need each other…he may not see any of it…but I truly Fuc###g do!...now then….time to set up breakfast…im sure everyone is hungry…it is morning, and everything…but damn im hungry as Giratina as well…. *leaves her room and goes to the kitchen hall/ main meeting room, as the rest of the legendarie's start appearing into their seats in their human forms, as she was using physcic to pass out all the golden plates carrying each legendarie's special type of food they ate, as darkrai, and even cressilia appear into the seats that were set for them, and started eating with everyone aswell*

Zekrom: *chuckles as his sister, Reshiram, was feeding him with her own spoon of his own food* mmmmm delicious *keeps eating as she's feeding him, and then he grabs his spoon and started to feed her as well, as they were sitting next to each other* 3 mmmmmmmm

Reshiram: *giggling as she was being fed as well, as she enjoyed feeding him, she loved how he thought of her aswell, and started to feed her with his spoon, as she was feeding him* 3 mmmmmm big bro, tee he that's delicious ^^ mmmmm *keeps on eating with him as they sat together*

Uxie & Azelf & Mesprit & mew: *they all started to chant together* k-I-S-S-I-N-I-G, That's where they want to be! Doing that way up in a tree …TEE HE!

*everyone was laughing their a$$e's off as they listened to the four little girls chanting about Zekrom, and Reshiram being love birds to each other, even though, they are brother, and sister, no one cares much, if those two end up being together, they were meant for each other, as well they were both embarrassed, chuckling, n giggling, with their face's deep red, aswell, with these two, and so were Kyogre, and Groudon….or were they? *

Kyogre: *sitting in her own seat, kind of spying on darkrai at the moment, as she saw cressilia was in his arms, and being fed, and taken care of, like a true loving brother he is*…mmmmm. *Whispers to self: I wish I had that dark hunk, all to myself…then I'd be set for life…id never half to worry…ever again.

Groudon: *eating, & laughing chatting with Terrakion, as they were sitting next to each other, as he didn't hear Kyogre, and how Kyogre was feeling right now, he didn't know anything about his sis at the moment.* ha-ha!...so true Terrakion!

**((well that's where im gunna end it for now….BUT I know it's not how I usually end things off, I'll try, and make the next chapter even better, I care about review's and everything you guys n girls have to say! ASLONG there is no HATE REVIEWS or messages, IF YOU DON'T HAVE A ACCOUNT, re read my first line I said before I typed up the chapter on this computer n all, I NEED SOME HELP, like seriously ive got one story already in mind!...but I need more!)) LOVE YOU ALL, AND KEEP BEING AWESOME MY FRIENDS!)) ttyl all, I'll make sure the next one is better if this one was kind of bad, I just woke up and its 9:34 A.M where im at!))**


	5. Chapter 5: Goddess, Mother Love 3

Chapter 5: Goddess, Mother Love ~ 3(Well you guys, im sorry I have been gone for so long, dealing with Facebook issues and even internal issues. I love you all for all of you people, lolz, for taking your time to read, and show m that people actually do care about what im writing and how interested they are into my stories. WELL THEN…..shall we continue? YES! We shall! )) lolz))

*everyone was enjoying a nice and delicious breakfast. As everyone's breakfast were there favorite foods of all time, on different cooking styles, and dishes. Arceus was keeping an eye on all of legendary sons, and daughters of hers, especially Darkrai, she always loved him, with all of her heart, and she needs him to do the same with her.*

Arceus's mind: he will be mine….*sighs* he's so dreamy …especially his hair…all white, and long, and flowing….such a beautiful son of mine….my future husband…my king. My love 3.

Darkrai: *held his sister cressilia in his arms, as they sat together and he fed her, and healed her up more, with some Oran berries.* mmmmmm how's that taste cressy ^^.

Cressilia: *smiled a bit as she chewed her food, and healed up as she was eating her berries from her big brother.* mmm it's delicious ^/^ thank you big bro…..whispers: I love you big bro….i hope you know that…I appreciate everything you've been doing for me…

Darkrai: ohhhhh it's my pleasure little sister….I'll always be there for you; to make sure you never get hurt again. Only if also, you challenge a Pokémon than…I understand…I'll sit and watch.

Kyurem: *growling silently as she sat next to Zekrom, and Reshiram, her older siblings, and ate at her food angrily as well as she watched cressilia in her lover Darkrai's arms*

Arceus: *gets up, and starts walking over to darkrai, and cressilia as she flowed her long white wavy hair back, and went over to her 2 young ones and hugged them both* hey my beautiful daughter Cressilia, and my young amazing dark lord son Darkrai ^^ 3. Im sorry for the misunderstanding earlier about the fight that happened, and all…..I'll make it up to you both I promise…for now, I need to talk to darkrai alone, and you can bring your food, and stuff back to both your dorm room, and you'll be protected by a barrier my dear daughter.

Cressilia: *kisses Arceus's cheek, and hugged darkrai* thank you mother ^^….see you soon big brother….i love you both ^^ he he. *she quickly floated off to their dorm room and with her food all alone protected by a barrier from their mother arceus.*

Darkrai: *smiles watching cressilia, and got up hovering now, and in Pokémon form, as he floated off with arceus to her room, secluded away*. So….mother why is it…you wanted to talk to me in the first place? *looks at mother arceus, as she closed, and locked the door inside her room behind her, as they were alone together*

Arceus: well my dear son….since you asked….i did you both a huge favor…in return… I want a really big ass favor from you…my son ;). He he *she giggles as she walked over to him in human form*

Darkrai: *he stood there now in human form looking at his hot, and sexy ass busty mother, as she got so close, she pulled him into her arms, and looked into her eyes*….m-mother ….your stunningly gorgeous….and kind of…..sexy….and hot…to say the least…m-mother..

Arceus: be mine….I'll make you everything you should be…my son…my…mate *kisses him deeply, and lovingly on the lips as he followed up with her, as she used bulk up on her busty breast to make the huger as her ass grew bigger as well, and pulled him to bed with her as she was kissing and making out with him swishing and licking and wrapping there tounge's together roughly*…..Mmmmmmmm…mmmmmm 3.

Darkrai: *started undressing, and continuing to make out with Arceus, as he started to grope her ass, and rub her thighs as he joined her in bed being pulled by her, as he was getting hard from his own mother, and goddess arceus. He really wanted her now….no matter the cost now*

Arceus:….ohhhhh my son…..please pop my cherry….and become my mate for eternity!

Darkrai: *grinning looking at his sexy nude mother as she started to lean towards his hard cock, and started to suck on it, and lick, and squeeze his balls slowly* OHHHHHHHHH mother fuuuuuuck yessssss! *he groaned and drooled, at the sight, and the feeling of mother working on his cock*

*hours passed by, but no one noticed that arceus, and darkrai were busy becoming lovers for eternity, and went on for even more hours until night time rolled by, as they pretty much FUCKED the entire day away from morning until midnight, as the other legendarie's were focused on training, and fighting getting credits for their fights, and training, and learning from all there past problems of losing against one another, and writing down in their battle logs, and learning each other's own disability's, and capability's.*

Cressilia: *sighs happily holding her big brothers shirt in her arms in bed, as she was waiting for their mother, arceus to be done talking to her big bro darkrai*…hmmmm….i hope nothing bad happened…..she was so nice talking to me and him….i am sure he is fine…he's my big bro for crying out loud ^^….he can surpass anything…and so will i!...*whispers to self: only I will pass for my big bro….i love him dearly….he means the world to me….i never want to live on without him!

Darkrai: *Sweating and breathing heavily nude in bed with his mate/mother arceus, as she was passed out in his arms* d-damn…that was the most fucking amazing experience of sex…I'll ever have…or even know…*kisses his mother's lips deeply and lovingly slowly, as he got up slowly, and went, and took a shower* hmmmm..*starts the water going in the shower, and walks in, and closes the door* hmmm *starts washing his hair with his eyes closed*

Arceus: ohhhhh baby….*slowly got up, as she was waking up in bed all nude, and sweating after her harsh, and very long sex with her mate/hot ass sexy son darkrai, as she got up slowly from bed walking to the shower, seeing her son in there, and joined him from behind, and started to jerk on his cock for an hour or two in the shower to enjoy each other's company even more*

*2 ½ hours passed by as they dried off after having sex again, and he went to his dorm room, as she locked the door after he left, and got into her bed, and went to sleep right away as soon she jumped into bed after all of that sex she had with darkrai*.

Darkrai: *walks into his dorm room, and locked the door behind him, then joined his little hot beautiful sister cressilia in bed, and cuddled her close in his arms with his shirt off as usual, so she can stay asleep longer like she needs to.* mmmmm…..im back…my beautiful little sis cressy ^^…enjoy your sleep now young one…

Cressilia: *sighed happily in her sleep as she snuggled even tighter, and closer into her big brothers arms in bed, and passed out as she just laid there asleep*….mmmmmmmm….ZZZZZzzzzzzzz…

*hours were passing by as Arceus's stomach grew that night, impregnated with her son's own child in her womb now, as she smiled knowing what happened as she was asleep, and placed her hand on her belly blushing, dreaming about the child in her own mind, knowing it was a daughter, and the color would be her own color, and the species would be her own son's species of darkrai*

Arceus: *whispers in her sleep smiling:…..our daughter darkrai….will be named…Luna The Darkrai….that is our choice….i can feel I didn't just decide for myself….i know you're watching me in my dreams…go ahead, and enjoy yourself my dear son….go away, and go into you little sister's dreams…she'll appreciate it…I love you son…my mate…my lover…darkrai… forever….i promise…

((heh well I know it's been a while and all….BUT I THINK….THIS SHOULD SETTLE THE MOOD…ive been in trouble for a little while now n all….my family pretty much grounded me off the Computer….ALMOST…until I asked to go on it when my dad called…so im off scot free ^^…PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS….i want to know what you think of what I typed up….NO HATING ON INCEST…I love Roleplaying and reading POKEMON Incest…especially if it has something to deal with darkrai as a son or little brother..THAT'S HOT…in my mind…anyways…FEEDBACK EVERYBODY PLEASE!...love yah all….thanks for reading! )) 


	6. Darkrai VS The Truth (cressy)

**Chapter 6: Darkrai V.S The Truth (cressy)**

**(**_**Hi everyone I know it's been a very long time since I decided to type up this story but**__**, also ive been grounded lately and getting in trouble a lot, so ive managed to slip pass my family onto the computer for all of you to read and enjoy my typing style n all along with a lot of you enjoying the pure pain and drama and incest love….im still thinking up a way for my newest stories up inside of my brain for them to come to life but that'll have to wait for now….why don't we continue the story ^^ im sure you'll all probably love it**_**)**

Darkrai: *floating around inside cressilias dream world as they were both asleep and dream together in the same bed, as he saw her sitting in a flower field alone as he knew she was waiting for him. So he flew over to her and gently sat down with her and held her paw with his claw hand* hi little sister….im sorry I was late….mother and I were talking about how the future looks for everyone and all…heh heh guess I lost track of time.^^' *anime sweat drop*

Cressilia: *she giggled and looked at her big brother and smiled blushing a lot* oh darky…..your so cute, don't you worry….id never ever get mad and leave you as my big bro…we need each other….right big bro ^^ .

Darkrai: *sighs in relief and kisses her cheek and hugs her close in his arms and laid down on the field of flowers with her and snuggled with her* yes little sister…..we need each other….in order to live we must have a purpose…..i am to cause nightmares…..you are to stop them ^^

Cressilia: he he yay ^^! Im happy even more now darkrai…I promise to never stop, stopping your nightmares! *she made a cute give it your all face which really made darkrai laugh a lot from how beautiful and cute she looked*

*slowly soon everything turned dark and destroyed and depressed looking, as cressilia slowly started floating up and her body turned from all sweet looking, to looking like a bleeding dark heart abyssal creature*

Darkrai: *eyes widen as he quickly floated up at the same height as cressilia….or if that is even cressy anymore as he thought about what the fuck was going on* WHO IN THE GIRATINA ARE YOU!?

Dark: *she giggled like a crazed sick little murderous girl with glowing red eyes looking at darkrai* why don't you know my darky poo…..it's me….your beautiful sexy young hot little sister….cressy ;) he he *she grinned evilly a bit* if I can't have you big bro…..then NOBODY CAN! *she charged quickly at him using Zen head butt as he deflected it using dark pulse to push her away*

Darkrai: *quickly takes a few mins back to gain some ground of what's going on right now* this isn't right…this isn't cressy…..this must be her deep dark down inside her side…..dark jealousy…I must get her back *he quickly woke to find her body was slowly being taken over by it as he wasn't sleeping anymore, as he put both his hands on her hand and started using DREAM EATER to eat away at her nightmares and to get rid of her jealousy as its slowly working has her body starts turning back to normal and she is sleeping just fine and her body just went back to healing itself n she was safely asleep*

Cressilia: *realizing what just happened as she's in her dream world still and she is very very embarrassed at the moment, she doesn't wake up and stays asleep for now, and locks her mind away from people trying to join her dream, especially darkrai, her hotter older brother*….big bro…please forgive me for my actions for I caused conflict now inside of your head….im sorry darky….

Darkrai: *thinking: damn…..i thought we were just close siblings….now I see why she's always hanging out with me a lot at the islands we use to live at until we came here….she's in love with me….just like mother arceus….and giratina….and meloetta…and even Kyurem…DEAR ARCEUS WHO ELSE IS GUNNA FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!? This is fucking arceus damnt insane!) *he sighed and kissed her cheek, and left his coat in her arms to cuddle with, as he got up, and took another shower, and dried off and got dressed, and walked off to the dark type zone area where only him, and giratina, and arceus usually hang out at, as he needs to talk to giratina about something*

Giratina: *flying around in her human form in the dark world, as she notices darkrai taking a nice walk in his human form around the dark water pond as he was all alone, so she quickly took off down after him, and started to land and walk with him* hey darky…..everything doing alright? *she stopped him and hugged him in between her enormous breast* im here for you little bro ^^ you know how much I care, and love for you to be happy ^^ don't you little bro? *she looked down at his face looking up at hers as she noticed tears were streaming down his with his emotionless face staring right at hers*

Darkrai: big sister…..i need help….*starts sobbing a bit rubbing his face more in between her boobs as he wrapped his arms around her body huggled closer as she was rubbing his back slowly* muffles: I just found out how many girls are in love with me…..and I can't help but cause pain to happen as I think about it more and more, I can't deal with all this heart ache and pain!...ive hurt Kyurem….mother…you….cressy…meloetta….idk who else is in love with me…..big sister….please help me ….i need your smarts….your beautiful sexy goddess body has Aton of brains…and I know it big sis…your very smart! *he looked up into her eye*

Giratina: *sighs* it was only a matter of time until you found out little brother….don't be sad….don't worry about it….*she kissed his lips lovingly, and compassionately holding darkrai tightly in her arms eyes closing slowly as darkrai also pressed his lips into hers with his hand rubbing her back slowly as they kissed….him and her didn't want to stop at all as the kiss got even deeper* mmmmmmmm darky baby…such a good kisser…mmm*she was combing darkrai's snow white long hair with her hand as her other hand was rubbing his back slowly aswell*

Darkrai: *drooling as he slowly started making out with his big sister giratina as she was using her long serpent like huge juicy tounge to make out with him as he was enjoying every second of his tounge making out with giratina's as she didn't want to let him go, and neither did he as they floated into the air together as he couldn't believe everything was happening to him right now as it was literally like a dream come true to him as he felt so loved, and complete since he's technically loved giratina longer than anyone he's ever met, as so did she as they were making out, it felt like a dream to her aswell* mmmmmmmm Tina my lover….mmm hunny….mmmmmm

Groudon & Kyogre: *taking a walk together as their in there human forms together as Kyogre has lost all interest in her big brother Groudon as Groudon has fallen in love with heatran the Lava Dome Pokémon, also known as the magma spider Pokémon*

Kyogre: *sighs* hey big bro….have you seen darkrai anywhere lately? Ive been wanting to talk to him….do you know? *she looked at him*

Groudon: *looks at her* hmmmm yeah…..he looked very depressed…he walked into the dark pond area….you should find him their little sister…ok?

Kyogre: thanks big bro ^^ *she took off running smiling to darkrai into the dark pond area, kinda heavily breathing about to yell for him to come out when she noticed something that caused her to really depressed and want to kill herself*…..whispers to self: n-no….this cant be…him….and giratina?! *she started to cry a bit holding her hands to her mouth as tears fall from her eyes as she watched giratina and darkrai still kissing as she took off running back to her room crying hard kinda silently as she slammed her door closed and locked it since she moved out of her room with Groudon and gave heatran her spot in with her big bro Groudon*

Heatran: *in human form in bed waiting resting for Groudon as she missed her new boyfriend a lot as she was laying there in there bed in their dorm room* mmmmmm such a comfy bed…..i wonder what's taking my hunk of a boyfriend Groudon so long to get back…he he….im so happy he's mine and nobody else's ^^. I love him so much Cx.

Groudon: *opens his door and enters closing it behind in human form* well hello sexy….i see you stayed up waiting for me ^^ heh heh…*he quickly undressed into his boxers for her, and joined her in bed and snuggled up with her close in his arms with her head laying on his chest as she quickly passed out in his arms and so did he as he joined her right in bed*

Kyogre: *crying hard very angry as hell, and very depressed and all alone in her dorm room as her body slowly glowed red insignias of old ancient symbols on her body as her eyes glowed red aswell as she slowly looked at herself in the mirror as her eyes were blood red*…giratina….your next

((well we'll leave you guys and gals to think about what will happen next…a whole lot could unravel in one little thing….I LOVE U ALL….so ill leave more of it all behind me so ill have more ideas to come up with even more chapters between all of the legendary pokemon ^^ I LOVE DARKRAI and Kyogre a lot…WHO WANTS TO CREATE A POKEMON LOVE RP FOR ME a fanfics of a fanfics writer which is ME! I would love it if you did and im a FAN MADE pokemon of my own weird looking character that's the 2nd picture below the Kyogre one…PLEASE DO IT IF YOU CAN I want a love fanfics with fantasy and pokemon involved n all ^^ HEH HEH IM BACK EVERYONE! X D)) SHAPOID IS MINE ive had it for a whole while now to! So no stealing my ideas and all PLEASE ASK N PM ME FIRST IF YOUR GUNNA TYPE UP THAT FANFIC FOR ME OF MY GUY falling in love n all SHAPOID is awesome Cx )) LOVE U ALL MY FANS IM SRY I FINISHED IT NOT AND NOT BEFORE IVE BEEN BUSY IS ALL!))


End file.
